L'attrait de la Science
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Mayuri a obtenu son lot finalement. Il a en sa possession le plus beaux des cadeaux, le plus fabuleux des cobayes. Que donnera la confrontation de deux férus de science ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'aime énormément le thème de la folie et le personnage de Szayel. Mais de le confronter à un autre tordu de la trempe de Mayuri me plait encore plus.

J'adore ce savant fou sans limite, j'étais curieuse de les voir ensemble. Mon imagination a fait le reste.

Contexte : post-Aizen après la bataille de Karakura.

Rating : M pour le sujet des expériences scientifiques, un soupçon de violence.

Ca peut être un pairing intéressant, cependant j'ai trouvé OOC d'inclure ce genre de rapport avec le personnage de Kurotsuchi, une sorte de retenue, je ne sais pas.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

OoOoO~OoOoO

 **L'attrait de la Science**

OoOoO~OoOoO

* * *

Ce matin là, Mayuri était excité. A première vue, rien ne laissait transparaître cet état sur l'expression figée du masque du Shinigami. Pourtant, une chose le mettait en transe. Cette chose se trouvait actuellement bien à l'abri dans son laboratoire.

Il terminait de se préparer méticuleusement en réajustant son masque. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'en porter un simple, cachant son vrai visage mais pas sa chevelure Klein. Il vissa ses éternels boulons dorés puis finit de s'habiller. En tant de paix, l'extravagant capitaine arborait une allure plus modérée, cela se révélait inutile d'impressionner ses pairs. Quoique pour les nouvelles recrues cela lui apportait du baume au cœur… Voir les visages apeurés de ces derniers le mettait de bonne humeur. Bref, Mayuri sortit de ses appartements pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers son antre de l'horreur. Personne n'y mettait les pieds à part lui et les membres de l'équipe du Développement technique. Ses travaux étaient tels qu'on lui attribua un laboratoire digne de ce nom, plus grand que le précédent. Pour s'y rendre, le douzième capitaine devait se déplacer à l'autre bout du Seireitei ce qui l'obligeait à marcher et Mayuri détestait faire des efforts inutiles. Ce petit désagrément valait bien l'autonomie qu'il avait, en effet personne ne venait fouiner dans ses recherches pour son plus grand soulagement.

Après avoir effectué quelques salutations d'usage à ses confrères, le président du Bureau de développement entra dans son havre de paix. Mais ce matin n'égalait pas les autres car un sentiment sans précédent inondait l'âme aliénée de l'individu. Un mélange entre excitation, fébrilité et démence accrue. Il réprima un frisson et sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies. Seule sa bouche était en mesure d'exprimer ses ressentis, en l'occurrence ceux-ci ne présageaient rien de bon.

Nemu le salua en se penchant dès son arrivée, déjà présente en ces lieux. Elle lui adressa un bonjour que Mayuri ignora superbement. Il pénétra dans la pièce en se frottant les mains, un petit rire sardonique en bonus.

— Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser… Oh oui, je sens que je vais passer des heures à travailler sur mes nouvelles recherches.

Il se hâta de prendre connaissance des derniers comptes rendus de la veille pour commencer d'étudier son nouveau cobaye.

— Comment s'acclimate-t-il ? demanda le savant à son vice capitaine sans un regard pour elle.

— Eh bien je dois dire assez mal Capitaine. Il a été agité toute la nuit et a proféré des menaces et des paroles incompréhensibles. Nous avons pensé lui administrer un calmant mais nous avons suivi vos instructions à la lettre.

— Comment ?

A ce moment là, Mayuri se retourna enfin pour regarder Nemu confuse, les mains jointes devant elle.

Ses yeux reptiliens lancèrent des éclairs de reproche.

— Nous n'avons rien fait Capitaine ! Je vous assure, croyez-moi !

— Il vaudrait mieux en effet… J'ai pourtant été clair : personne ne le touche à part moi, c'est compris ?

— Oui mon Capitaine !

Mayuri riboula des yeux puis laissa Nemu seule dans la pièce principale. On entendit juste un « petite idiote » quand il franchit la porte du SAS.

* * *

Le Shinigami traversa un long couloir pour arriver devant une autre porte sécurisée. Après moultes vérifications élaborées par ses soins, il put enfin entrer dans une pièce baignée d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante.

Son regard pénétrant se dirigea instantanément sur son nouveau cobaye, attaché à une table d'expérience, dans une position à la verticale. Un rictus torve s'étira le long de ses joues peintes. La vue qui s'étendait devant lui le réjouît d'une manière peu commune. Un long rire à faire peur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une paire d'yeux s'épingla aux siens. La tension monta considérablement.

— Sale enflure ! Détache-moi immédiatement !

— Allons, allons, du calme mon mignon veux-tu ? répondit Mayuri de façon mielleuse tout en s'approchant de l'individu. Tu sais que tu es déplaisant à t'agiter tel un hystérique comme ça ?

— Détache-moi je te dis !

Mayuri prit une grande inspiration en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Arrête d'hurler comme ça, tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Moi qui était de si bonne humeur, quel gâchis.

— Espèce de cinglé ! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un être tel que moi, je te préviens il y aura des représailles.

Le visage impassible du capitaine de la douzième division fixa le petit rat de laboratoire durant plusieurs minutes, puis il éclata de rire.

— Tu es très amusant ! Je dois dire que tu égayes ma journée. Bon, sur ce, inutile de t'échiner à proférer des menaces qui sont ridicules. Comment veux-tu faire pour tenter quoique ce soit alors que tu es harnaché ?

Pour seule réponse, il reçut une grimace crispée de la part de son cobaye et une pluie d'insultes.

— Ce n'est pas très joli d'employer de tels mots surtout venant d'un être tel que toi… attaqua le savant sur un ton poli voire sur-joué.

— Que comptes-tu me faire exactement ?

— Hum, plein de choses !

— Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur, je te préviens.

Mayuri s'avança encore plus près jusqu'à atteindre son sujet d'étude, ses doigts décharnés relevèrent le menton de l'autre tandis qu'il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Il palpait, touchait, jaugeait son prisonnier avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

— Intéressant, fort intéressant…

— Réponds-moi ! ordonna le captif.

— Je te l'avais dit non, qu'une fois la bataille contre Aizen terminée, je te ramènerais ici pour t'étudier. Ceci est ma petite compensation pour avoir contribué à ce combat. Désormais tu m'appartiens, je peux faire de toi ce que bon me semble. Et je n'ai absolument pas à te rendre de compte, tu ne représentes rien. Alors tais-toi !

— Enfoiré !

Sur cette fine réplique, Mayuri délaissa sa proie pour s'affairer à préparer son matériel. Malgré son agitation, il parvenait à garder une contenance, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de disposer ses instruments et éprouvettes. Ce rituel immuable avait le don de l'apaiser. Tout était rangé de façon méticuleuse et toujours dans le même ordre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Szayel Aporro Grantz n'en menait pas large, attaché sur sa table tel un vulgaire rat. Il savait que le savant fou de la Soul Society avait un goût immodéré pour la transformation physique, que pouvait-il bien lui faire subir ? Tout un maelstrom de question submergea son cerveau analytique.

Effectivement, l'Espada de rang huit se targuait de ne ressentir aucune douleur mais jusqu'à quel point ?

D'habitude c'était lui qui infligeait les pires souffrances à ses sujets pas l'inverse. Dans ce cas, les rôles s'inversaient et ne maîtrisant plus la situation notre Hollow se sentait impuissant, aussi inoffensif qu'un petit lapin pris au piège d'une cage. S'ajoutait à cela un sentiment de faiblesse, chose qu'un bon Espada détestait. Szayel commençait de s'agiter en essayant de détacher ses poignets liés. Le boucan émis dérangea le propriétaire des lieux, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était. Encore une fois, ses pupilles incandescentes scrutèrent l'autre individu.

— Ca suffit oui ? Tu m'insupportes de plus en plus. Inutile de te débattre de la sorte, tu me déconcentres dans ma préparation. Attends quelques petites minutes, je serais à toi.

— Argh mais ce n'est pas vrai, hein ! Tu vas me le payer, tôt ou tard crois-moi !

Les aboiements du Hollow mettaient les nerfs de Mayuri à rude épreuve. A cet instant il pensa sérieusement à lui couper la langue et la jeter dans une bassine d'acide pour la désintégrer. Il se contenta de retourner à sa préparation, ne voulant pas gâcher la marchandise. Cela dura longtemps, Szayel s'assoupit même un peu tellement l'attente devenait laborieuse. Parfois, il entendait le scientifique chantonner ou se répéter pour lui-même quelques mantras dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. En fait, le chercheur jubilait ni plus ni moins. Posséder cet Espada se manifestait jouissif à l'extrême, faisant ressortir sa folie excessive. Ca on pouvait affirmer que Yamamoto lui avait légué un fabuleux cadeau, un jouet vivant grandeur nature et Mayuri allait en profiter pleinement.

Sans crier gare, ce dernier se retourna vivement en tenant dans ses mains des petits carrés blancs ainsi qu'un scalpel. Szayel en attrapa des sueurs froides, relevant la tête de manière défensive. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Commençons veux-tu bien ? reprit le savant. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Je vais commencer par t'introduire ces capteurs sous la peau, on verra bien ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Une moue révulsée prit place sur les traits fins de l'Espada.

Bon sang de bonsoir, il allait être écharpé comme un vulgaire gibier sous les mains crochues de ce tordu !

Cependant, en guise de provocation, Szayel releva la tête avec un sourire provocateur peint sur ses lèvres roses.

— Eh bien vas-y ! Un vrai scientifique ne s'étend pas des heures en paroles inutiles, il agit, point.

Un ricanement perfide revint à ses oreilles. Ni une, ni deux, Mayuri entreprit son funeste travail. L'épiderme fin de Szayel s'ouvrait avec une facilité déconcertante devant ses yeux admiratifs. Le rosé prenait sur lui pour ne rien afficher de son trouble, au contraire, il se pavanait en arborant un sourire victorieux, ce qui exacerbait encore plus la démence du Shinigami. Ce jeu macabre devint malsain. Extrêmement malsain.

La journée achevée, Mayuri se lavait les mains en ayant laissé son sujet endormi et épuisé. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée, sa tête tombait mollement contre son torse, les mains relâchées. Son corps démontrait l'étendu du sadisme du savant fou, il portait les traces de l'instrument qui le charcutât. Seulement, c'était le prix à payer pour savoir. Le savoir : notion primordiale plus que nulle autre en ce monde. Les deux individus le cherchaient à travers leurs expériences, même si pour une fois, Szayel était passé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Seul dans cette pièce aseptisée, il éprouva un sentiment étrange l'envahir… Entre répugnance et euphorie.

~oOo~

Szayel Aporro Grantz somnolait entre torpeur et douleur. Celle-ci le lançait à chacune de ses respirations, accroissant d'avantage la pénibilité de cette tâche. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était retenu captif de ce dégénéré, ni combien d'expérience il subît. La certitude de sa condition résidait dans le fait qu'une espèce de plaisir horrible tournait dans ses viscères. Non qu'il aimait souffrir inutilement, mais de se retrouver sur la table d'opération lui faisait perdre ses repères. Habituellement l'Espada de la folie détestait les situations qui le mettaient dans une position inférieure, seulement il s'y accoutumait bon an, mal an.

Depuis qu'il était ici, il observât à loisir Mayuri dans sa façon de procéder. Tous ses gestes, mimiques, expressions avaient été passées au scalpel des pupilles acérées du numéro huit. En vérité, lui aussi étudiait son « sujet » assidument.

Le jeu allait pouvoir continuer puisqu'il entendait déjà les pas saccadés du savant résonner dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrapercevoir la silhouette imposante du directeur. Comme à son habitude, il portait un de ses nombreux masques qui contribuaient à sa réputation – mauvaise de préférence. Au fil des jours, Szayel différenciait les artifices du vrai Mayuri. Entre toutes ces couches de poudre blanche, de camouflage, de breloques dorées, il percevait plus nettement le vrai personnage. Il prenait vie dans les reflets outremers de sa chevelure hirsute, dans le chatoiement de ses soleils meurtriers, dans la perfidie de son sourire énigmatique. Cet homme se manifestait fascinant.

La dextérité de ses doigts quand il découpait sa propre peau, l'analyse fine de sa logique, tout contribuait à en faire un scientifique doté d'un grand don.

Le douzième capitaine s'approcha de son cobaye avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, offrant des bribes de pensées à Szayel. Il porta ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son cobaye pour attraper délicatement les branches de ses lunettes qu'il retira sans précipitation. Son souffle moite buta contre la joue de l'Espada, son sourire jaunâtre s'étira.

— Aujourd'hui nous allons passer à une autre étape. Tu vas te transformer pour que je puisse étudier tes capacités et ta forme sous ton apparence de Resurección.

A ces mots incongrus, le rosé partit dans un délirium de rire d'une ivresse sans nom.

— Tu es fou ma parole ? demanda-t-il, les pupilles dilatées par son emportement. Tu es drôle, vraiment très drôle. Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tu te trompes.

En guise de réponse, Mayuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant ressortir ses dents. Puis il emporta la paire de lunette sans un mot de plus en laissant seul le Hollow.

* * *

Le scientifique de la Soul Society se trouvait penché sur son plan de travail, entre notes, feuilles volantes, ustensiles de toutes sortes. Il notait ses idées avec une frénésie folle, elles se bousculaient dans son cerveau, sa main n'allait pas assez vite pour tout écrire. Ses assistants n'osaient pas l'interrompre.

Il n'était pas avare d'idées quant à son nouveau sujet d'étude, au contraire. Même la nuit ne parvenait pas à le porter dans un sommeil réparateur, l'image obsessionnelle de Szayel emplissait son cerveau. Il voulait plus que tout le découvrir dans l'intégralité de son être. Ses pouvoirs, son fonctionnement, sa mécanique organique, tout était subjuguant pour le savant. Il n'éprouvait plus cet attrait depuis des centaines d'années, ayant passé au crible maints sujets et expériences. Avec l'arrivée de ce joyau dans son laboratoire, tout prenait un autre sens. D'ailleurs il se portait absent pour les réunions hebdomadaires avec les autres capitaines, ne prétextant aucune excuse. Il ne voulait pas y participer, point. Mayuri gardait l'entrée de son laboratoire encore plus jalousement que d'habitude, ce fût tout juste s'il ne campait pas dedans.

Depuis que l'Espada résidait parmi ses murs, il n'offrît pas de raison de déception au savant. Pour son plus grand plaisir, son petit rat n'hurlait pas à tort et à travers durant les expériences. Ni ne suppliait sa pitié, ni ne pleurait – encore heureux pour un Hollow de son rang. Szayel se contentait de le toiser avec un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres, le défiant sans cesse d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. En prime, cet avorton gardait ses secrets, car Mayuri avait les plus grandes difficultés à apprendre quoi que se soit sur lui. Cette lutte incessante, ce jeu de « pouvoir » prenait des proportions énormes. Aucun des deux individus ne lâchait rien. A ce rythme là, le capitaine allait détériorer de façon irréversible son précieux cobaye. Mais quelque part, l'homme modifié admirait cette arrogance, cette maîtrise de soit qu'arborait le rosé.

Réellement, il représentait son plus beau défi, sa plus divine recherche. Pour l'heure Mayuri en était à provoquer la transformation de cet Espada, il souhaitait plus que tout étudier cette capacité à absorber ses ennemis et disséquer ses bourgeons mauves. C'était bien simple, il désirait tout connaître de Szayel dans ses moindres détails.

* * *

Quant à l'Octava, malgré sa condition plus que difficile, il faisait bonne figure devant son bourreau. Mayuri représentait quelque part son alter-égo dans le monde des Shinigamis, mais aussi son opposé. Les deux scientifiques s'affrontaient sur des terrains différents. Entre admiration et répulsion, Szayel trouvait le temps long dans sa captivité. Connaissant le savant jamais il ne tuera son précieux petit rat.

Les mois passants, rien ne changea. Mayuri se trouvait face à une impasse, n'apprenant que peu d'informations sur l'Espada. Ce dernier détenait une détermination sans borne, supportant la douleur sans jamais se dévoiler ni arborer aucune faille. Cependant ses traits tirés, son corps amaigri traduisaient bien la situation précaire qu'il vivait. Ce petit jeu allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Probablement des décennies, connaissant la ténacité du Directeur du Bureau de développement.

Les deux ennemis se jaugeaient entre phrases anodines, piques acerbes, provocation et humiliation. La guerre des nerfs n'offrait aucun répit à aucune seconde. Il fallait rester sur le qui-vive sans faiblir, sans laisser la moindre défaillance s'installer. Néanmoins, sans que personne ne le voit, quelque chose remplaçait la lutte incessante. Parfois, des petits riens allégeaient le quotidien comme quand Mayuri laissait en paix l'Espada pour une journée, ou qu'il ordonnait à Rin de panser ses blessures. Malgré le fait qu'il n'apprît rien de nouveau, le capitaine adorait le comportement tenace de Szayel, cela aurait été fort dommageable qu'il lâche ses secrets aussi facilement.

La rivalité des scientifiques s'estompaient quelques fois, le temps d'une réflexion commune. Ce fait assez paradoxal s'expliquait dans la nature des deux personnages. Ils s'entraidaient sur des résultats d'analyse, l'élaboration d'hypothèse. Cependant Szayel était toujours Szayel… Ce qui signifiait qu'il aimait mener Mayuri sur de fausses pistes et le voir déjouer ses entourloupes les unes après les autres. Toujours ce rapport de force perdurait. Et c'était cela qui entretenait la fascination du Shinigami pour l'Espada. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne percerait pas la totalité de ses mystères, peu importe, un homme de science digne de ce nom adorait les défis.

~oOo~

Cela faisait bon nombre de jours que Szayel ne reçût la visite de Mayuri. Il trouvait le temps long à attendre seul dans cette pièce aseptisée sentant le chloroforme et autres solutions chimiques. Un sentiment étrange étrangla ses viscères… Aurait-il l'envie de voir ce frappadingue ? Il devenait fou, ceci était la seule explication possible. Le fait de n'avoir aucune autre visite et échange avec un être « évolué » le rendait dingue. Sinon pourquoi éprouverait-il un manque ?

Il respira profondément en tentant de s'apaiser. Son laboratoire lui manquait, sa liberté aussi. Le Hollow s'imaginait un tas de sujets variés sur lesquels travailler quand il sortirait de là, seulement voilà, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'échapper, entravé de la sorte. Et puis ce jeu du chat et de la souris captive ne l'amusait plus, plus du tout. Il avait perdu sa verve acérée, son ton provocant et ses attitudes aguicheuses. Même un être sans âme pouvait éprouver une lassitude face à un quotidien de désolation.

La porte du SAS s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire du laboratoire. Sans grande surprise, l'homme modifié entra de son éternel pas déterminé. Szayel ne le regarda même pas. En passant près de lui, le capitaine de la douzième l'observa à la dérobée. Son cobaye avait changé, n'étant plus aussi attrayant. En vérité non, le rosé gardait encore sa part de mystères insondables mais à ce rythme là, il allait se faner et perdre considérablement de l'intérêt. Mayuri s'affaira à son immuable rituel sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable et ainsi couper court à son nouvel entrain pour ses travaux. Une fois son matériel en place, ses notes sorties, il se retourna et se dirigea à pas lents vers Szayel. Ses mèches roses barraient son front, cachant son regard or de son interlocuteur. Mayuri leva sa main pour les remettre en place, ce qui fit sursauter le prisonnier de guerre. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le Shinigami lui coupa la parole.

— Chut ne dis rien. Il est l'heure pour toi.

Perplexe, Szayel fronça ses sourcils en prenant une moue dubitative.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête, hum ? Arrête de parler par énigme, ça me fatigue à la longue.

— Toi aussi, répondit l'autre en faisant apparaître ses dents tout en mordant sa lèvre. Tu as fait ton temps, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Va, retourne dans ton monde.

— Quoi, es-tu sérieux ou est-ce encore un piège ?

Les yeux couleur ocre demeurèrent incroyablement impassibles, comme ce sourire crispé qui ornait les lèvres figées de Mayuri. Son masque, il le maîtrisait à la perfection.

Tout en défaisant les liens métalliques de son sujet d'étude, le savant continua son explication.

— Je me suis aperçu que je ne tirerais rien de plus de toi et pour tout t'avouer, tu m'ennuies. J'ai besoin de me consacrer à des travaux plus intéressants, vois-tu. Alors j'ai été trouver le capitaine-commandant pour lui exposer mon problème… Je ne savais pas si je devais te tuer, t'emprisonner ou te conserver dans un bocal. Tu prends beaucoup de place, alors nous avons conclu que tu retournerais au Hueco Mondo. En d'autres termes : tu es libre.

Les pupilles de l'Espada s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il fit un pas en arrière pour marquer son étonnement. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que quelque chose se produise !

Pourtant, derrière la joie inespérée de déguerpir d'ici, une amertume se glissa dans son esprit quelques secondes. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait étudier de visu son sujet à lui, ce scientifique décalé à l'allure trafiquée. Une partie de lui admirait cet être aliéné qui n'avait aucune limite, tant sur son propre corps que sur ceux des autres. Sa soif de savoir s'étendait à l'infinie. Mayuri représentait un formidable adversaire autant sur le plan de la bataille, que de la science. Il pourra de nouveau étudier et le surpasser avec ses futures inventions. Le huitième Espada se mit à rire, d'un rire dément qu'on lui connaissait aisément.

— Tu es fou de me laisser partir ! Je reviendrais, et ce jour là je te ferais payer tes petites expériences crois-moi.

Après un temps de silence, le capitaine consentit par répondre un peu agacé.

— J'y compte bien, je ne te laisse pas la vie sauve pour que tu la gâches en paressant. Essaie de revenir avec un peu plus de jugeote pour que notre futur affrontement soit un tant soit peu intéressant pour moi. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, suis-moi, je vais te faire passer dans un Garganta pour que tu puisses te rendre dans ton monde.

Mayuri ouvrit la marche, emmenant son ex captif dans la salle où il avait construit une machine capable de créer ce type de portail. Pendant qu'ils traversaient les allées du Bureau de développement, un inconfort le gagna. Le capitaine excentrique n'était pas réputé pour posséder des états d'âmes, seule la logique comptait, seules ses aspirations comptaient. Seulement, en présence de l'Arrancar, un sentiment indéfinissable était né. Une sorte de fascination malsaine pour son penchant cruel, froid tout comme lui. En d'autres termes, ils se ressemblaient tout en se différenciant et surtout, s'en défendaient. Mayuri remarqua la perte de virulence de son cobaye et détestant les sujets faibles, il avait voulu le sauver de la déchéance. Car voir un ennemi aussi valeureux que l'Espada sombrer dans l'abattement, ne le réjouissait pas. Non, Mayuri Kurotsuchi aimait la difficulté, cela excitait ses neurones survoltés. Alors à contre cœur, il était allé demander à Yamamoto la permission de relâcher son cobaye, le laisser en vie pour qu'il retrouve sa puissance.

Arrivés devant le Garganta, Mayuri fit face à Szayel. Ses yeux luisants retrouvèrent l'appétit de vivre. Le directeur du Bureau de recherche, sourit de toutes ses dents, elles crevaient littéralement son masque fardé. Enfin, oui enfin ce visage s'illuminait de la folie destructrice, cette même démence qui le caractérisait. Il s'écarta du passage béant, étendit son bras en direction de l'interstice et déclara.

— Va Szayel, n'oublie pas ton petit séjour ici en ma compagnie surtout. Cela me désolerait que tu sois ingrat face à mon hospitalité.

— Bien sûr que non voyons, rétorqua de manière provocante l'Espada en replaçant ses cheveux. La prochaine fois que tu viendras au Hueco Mondo, sois sûr que je t'accueillerais avec les mêmes égards.

Devant le trou noir qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir, l'Espada de la Folie se retourna une dernière fois en souriant de manière obscène.

— A charge de revanche Mayuri.

Puis il disparut avec le portail qui se refermait sur sa silhouette déliée.

Le capitaine sourit également. Peu être qu'il venait de perdre la plus formidable de ses expérimentations mais cela n'avait pas de prix de savoir que l'autre attendrait sa vengeance. En attendant des retrouvailles mouvementées, Mayuri allait s'adonner à d'innombrables calculs, probabilités et autres tests pour cette entrevue. Un travail d'une incroyable envergure allait l'accaparer, activant son enthousiasme.

Peut être que de laisser partir Szayel n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

 **FIN**


End file.
